1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of gripping and rotating pivotally mounted generators or alternators to tension the drive pulley or sprocket of the alternator or generator against a drive belt or chain.
2. Background of the Invention
The task of tensioning the drive pulley or sprocket of an alternator or generator of automobile engines, and the like, has always been a problem in the known industry.
For many years the task has been performed by the wedging of a tire iron, crowbar, or piece of wood between the engine and the alternator or generator and then moving the alternator or generator against tension of a chain or drive belt arrangement by a leverage action.
It has always been difficult to move such a generator or alternator to tension the pulley or sprocket by pulling and tugging by hand. The accepted methods previously described offer considerable loss of time, injury to the operator mechanic, and/or damage to the engine and its corresponding parts, not to mention damage to the generator or alternator itself.
The prior art procedures also involve the use of both hands of the mechanic or operator and create difficulties in evolving the amount of tension desired and in being able to tighten necessary fasteners such as bolts, nuts, and the like in order to secure the alternator or generator in a tensioned mode.
A simplified and safe solution to the above problem has long been sought by persons familiar to the trade.
The present device developed by the applicant has provided an operator or mechanic with the ability to apply tension of the drive pulley or sprocket of an alternator or generator which is pivotally mounted to an engine, or the like, while allowing the operator with the freedom of being able to easily affix the tension permanently.
A flexible steel band, which can be coated with a plastic, or the like, is easily placed about the housing of the alternator or generator and is then latched unto itself. A handle, swivelly connected to a clamping pad is threadedly passed through a nutlike enlargement affixed to the band. Rotation of the handle moves the clamping pad against the alternator or generator housing and at the same time allows the flexible plastic coated band to encircle the generator or alternator housing (conforming to many configurations of such housings) and allowing the operator to grasp the handle with one hand and to pull it towards himself, thus effecting the necessary tension against the drive belt or chain.
After the generator or alternator has been secured in the proper position with the desired tension, the operator simply unscrews the handle, releasing the pad from the housing, relieving the band gripping action, and unlatching the band portions from one another. The band and entire tool is then withdrawn from the housing with very little effort.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simple device for encircling and gripping an alternator or generator housing while having an actuating handle affixed thereto.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for safely moving the drive pulley or sprocket of an alternator or generator against a drive belt or chain.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device with provisions to protect an engine, its related parts, or a generator/ alternator from damage during the operation of tensioning.
Yet a further object of this invention is to provide a device that is very inexpensive to manufacture and which will have a long life expentency.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after considering the following detailed specification together with the accompanying drawings.